wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień czterdziesty czwarty
Zebraliśmy się wszyscy w milczeniu i margrabia, zasiadłszy, tak zaczął mówić: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII MARGRABIEGO TORRES ROVELLAS Mówiłem wam o mojej miłości do zachwycającej Tlaskali, odmalowałem wam jej postać i duszę; dalszy ciąg mojej historii najlepiej da ją wam poznać. Tlaskala wierzyła w prawdy naszej świętej wiary, ale zarazem miała głębokie poszanowanie dla pamięci swych ojców i, w tak pomieszanym sposobie widzenia tych spraw, ułożyła sobie osobny raj, który nie był w niebie, ale w jakiejś pośredniej krainie. Podzielała nawet do pewnego stopnia zabobony swoich rodaków, wierzyła, że znakomite cienie królów jej pokolenia śród ciemnych nocy schodzą na ziemię i odwiedzają starodawny cmentarz położony w górach. Tlaskala za nic w świecie nie byłaby tam poszła w nocy. Czasami jednak chodziliśmy tam w dzień i długie spędzaliśmy godziny. Tlaskala tłumaczyła mi hieroglify wyryte na grobowcach jej przodków i objaśniała je podaniami, w których była nader biegła. Znaliśmy już większą część napisów i postępując dalej w naszych poszukiwaniach, wynajdywaliśmy nowe, które oczyszczaliśmy z mchu i cierniów je pokrywających. Pewnego dnia Tlaskala pokazała mi kolczasty krzak i rzekła, że ma on tu swoje znaczenie, gdyż ten, który go posadził, powziął wprzódy zamiar sprowadzenia zemsty niebios na cienie nieprzyjaciół, i że dobrze uczynię wytępiając tę złowrogą roślinę. Wziąłem siekierę z rąk idącego za nami Meksykanina i wyciąłem nieszczęsny krzak. Wtedy spostrzegliśmy kamień, pokryty hieroglifami gęściej niż nagrobki, które dotychczas oglądaliśmy. - Napis ten - rzekła Tlaskala - położony został już po zdobyciu naszego kraju. Meksykanie naówczas mieszali hieroglify z niektórymi literami alfabetu, które przejęli od Hiszpanów. Napisy owoczesne łatwiejsze są do odczytania. W istocie, zaczęła czytać, ale za każdym wyrazem coraz większa boleść malowała się w jej rysach, nareszcie padła bez zmysłów na głaz, który przez dwa wieki ukrywał powód jej nagłego przerażenia. Przeniesiono Tlaskalę do domu, odzyskała nieco przytomność, ale nie mogła związać dwóch myśli razem i ciągle mówiła od rzeczy. Powróciłem do siebie w najgwałtowniejszej rozpaczy, a nazajutrz otrzymałem list następującej treści: Alonzo, ażeby napisać te kilka słów, musiałam zebrać wszystkie siły i myśli moje. Pismo to wręczy ci stary Xoaz, dawny mój nauczyciel mowy ojców moich. Zaprowadź go do kamienia, który wczoraj wynaleźliśmy, i proś, aby ci wytłumaczył napis. Wzrok mój miesza się, gęsta mgła pokrywa moje oczy. Alonzo, straszliwe widziadła snują się pomiędzy nami - Alonzo - tracę cię z oczu. Xoaz był jednym z teoksychów, czyli pochodził z dawnych kapłanów. Zaprowadziłem go na cmentarz i pokazałem nieszczęsny kamień. Przepisał hieroglify i zaniósł odpis do siebie. Poszedłem do Tlaskali, ale maligna jej nie odstąpiła; spojrzała na mnie błędnymi oczyma i nie mogła mnie poznać. Nad wieczorem gorączka nieco opadła, wszelako lekarz prosił mnie, abym do chorej nie chodził. Nazajutrz Xoaz przyniósł mi tłumaczenie meksykańskiego napisu w następujących słowach: Ja, Koatrii, syn Montezumy, złożyłem tu ciało nikczemnej Mariny, która poświęciła serce i ojczyznę niegodziwemu Kortezowi, naczelnikowi rozbójników morskich. Duchy moich przodków, które zstępujecie tu śród ciemnych nocy, przywróćcie na chwile te zwlókł do życia i zadajcie im najstraszliwsze męczarnie konania. Duchy moich przodków, wysłuchajcie mego głosu, wysłuchajcie moich przekleństw. Spojrzyjcie na moje dłonie dymiące jeszcze krwią ofiar ludzkich! Ja, Koatril, syn Montezumy, jestem ojcem; córki moje błądzą po lodowiskach dalekich gór. Piękność jest dziedzicznym przymiotem naszego sławnego rodu. Duchy moich, przodków, jeżeli kiedykolwiek córka Koatrila lub córka jego córki albo jego syna, jeżeli kiedykolwiek która kobieta z mego rodu odda serce i wdzięki komukolwiek z wiarołomnego plemienia rozbójników przybyłych zza morza, jeżeli między kobietami z mojej krwi znajdzie się druga Marina, duchy moich przodków, zstępujące tu śród ciemnych nocy, ukarzcie ją najstraszliwszymi męczarniami. Zstąpcie śród ciemnej nocy pod postacią plemiennych żmij, poszarpcie jej ciało, rozwleczcie po całej ziemi i wtedy niech każda cząstka doznaje osobno boleści śmiertelnego konania. Zstąpcie śród ciemnej nocy pod postacią sępów z żelaznymi dzioby, rozżarzonymi w ogniu, poszarpcie jej ciało, rozproszcie je w powietrznym przestworzu i wtedy niech każda cząstka osobno doznaje boleści śmiertelnego konania. Duchy moich przodków, jeżeli nie wypełnicie mojego żądania - z rękami splamionymi krwią ludzkich ofiar wzywam przeciw wam potęgę bogów zemsty. Oby wam zadali podobne męczarnie! Wyryłem to przekleństwo, ja, Koatrii, syn Montezumy, i posadziłem na grobie krzak Meskusksaltry. Mało brakowało, a napis ten uczyniłby na mnie podobne wrażenie, jakie sprawił na Tlaskali. Chciałem przekonać Xoaza o niedorzeczności zabobonów meksykańskich, ale wkrótce spostrzegłem, że nie należy zaczepiać go z tej strony. Starzec pokazał mi inny sposób, jakim mógłbym wnieść pociechę do duszy Tlaskali. - Nie ma wątpliwości - rzekł do mnie - że duchy królów zstępują na ten cmentarz i że posiadają władzę zadawania męczarni tak żywym, jak i umarłym, zwłaszcza jeżeli kto ich zawezwie za pomocą zaklęć podobnych do tych, jakie widziałeś wyryte na kamieniu. Istnieją jednakże okoliczności mogące osłabić te straszliwe skutki. Naprzód, wyciąłeś, senor, złowrogi krzew, zasadzony na tym nieszczęsnym grobie; następnie, cóż senor masz wspólnego z dzikimi towarzyszami Korteza? Opiekuj się dalej Meksykanami i bądź przekonany, że mamy środki na uspokojenie duchów, a nawet straszliwych bogów, czczonych niegdyś w Meksyku, których wasi kapłani nazywają szatanami. Poradziłem Xoazowi, aby tak otwarcie nie wynurzał swoich przekonań religijnych, w duchu zaś postanowiłem korzystać z wszelkich sposobności wyświadczenia przysługi krajowcom. Nastręczyły mi się niebawem. Wybuchło powstanie w prowincjach zdobytych przez wicekróla; wprawdzie był to tylko słuszny opór przeciw uciskom, sprzeciwiającym się nawet zamiarom dworu, ale nieubłagany wicekról bynajmniej na to nie zważał. Stanął na czele wojska, wkroczył do Nowego Meksyku, rozproszył zbiegowisko i wziął w niewolę dwóch kacyków, których przeznaczył na ścięcie w stolicy Nowego Świata. Właśnie miano czytać im wyrok, gdy wystąpiwszy na środek sali sądowej, położyłem ręce na oskarżonych i wymówiłem te wyrazy: Los toco por parte de el Rey, co znaczy: "Dotykam się ich w imieniu króla". Ta starożytna formuła prawa hiszpańskiego takiej jeszcze do dzisiejszego dnia używa wziętości, że żaden trybunał nie poważy się jej oprzeć i wstrzymuje wykonanie każdego wyroku. Używający wszelako tej formuły odpowiada własną osobą. Wicekról miał prawo wymierzyć mi taką samą karę, jaką mieli ponieść dwaj oskarżeni. Nie omieszkał skorzystać z tego przywileju, postąpił ze mną z całą srogością i kazał wtrącić do więzienia, gdzie ubiegły mi najsłodsze chwile mego życia. Pewnej nocy, a w ciemnym moim podziemiu noc była wieczna, spostrzegłem na końcu długiego korytarza słabe i blade światło, które, zbliżając się ku mnie coraz bardziej, oświeciło zachwycające rysy Tlaskali. Sam ten widok wystarczył, że moje więzienie zmieniło się w rajski przybytek. Ale nie tylko swoją obecnością je upiększyła: przygotowała dla mnie słodką niespodziankę, wyznając mi miłość równie gorącą jak moja. - Alonzo - rzekła - cnotliwy Alonzo, zwyciężyłeś. Cienie moich ojców są uspokojone. To serce, którego żaden śmiertelnik nie miał posiadać, stało się twoim i jest nagrodą za poświęcenia, jakich nie przestajesz podejmować dla dobra moich nieszczęśliwych rodaków. Zaledwie Tlaskala domówiła tych słów, gdy padła w moje objęcia bez czucia i prawie bez duszy. Przypisywałem wypadek ten nadzwyczajnemu wzruszeniu, ale - niestety - przyczyna była zupełnie inna i daleko bardziej niebezpieczna. Zgroza, jakiej doświadczyła na cmentarzu, gorączka z maligną, w którą następnie zapadła, nadwerężyły jej zdrowie. Jednakowoż Tlaskala otworzyła oczy i niebiańska jasność zdawała się zmieniać moje podziemie w promieniejący szczęściem przybytek. Miłości, bożku starożytnych, którzy czcili cię, ponieważ żyli wedle praw natury, boska miłości, nigdy w Paphos ani w Knidos potęga twoja nie okazała się tak wielka, jak w tym posępnym więzieniu Nowego Świata! Podziemie moje stało się twoją świątynią, słup, do którego byłem przykuty, twoim ołtarzem, łańcuchy zaś - wieńcami. Urok ten dotąd się jeszcze nie rozproszył, dotąd tkwi jeszcze w moim sercu, wyziębionym przez lata, i gdy myśl moja, kołysana wspomnieniami, chce przenieść się w krainę ułud przeszłości, nie zatrzymuje się na pierwszych chwilach miłosnych uniesień z Elwirą ani na zapędach namiętnej Laury, ale przylega do wilgotnych murów więzienia. Powiedziałem wam, że wicekról uniósł się na mnie niepohamowanym gniewem. Gwałtowność jego sposobu myślenia przemogła w nim poczucie sprawiedliwości i przyjaźń, jaką miał ku mnie. Wyprawił lekki okręt do Europy i posłał raport oskarżający mnie o podżeganie do buntów. Zaledwie jednak okręt wyruszył, gdy dobroć i sprawiedliwość wzięły górę w sercu wicekróla i począł z innego punktu zapatrywać się na moją sprawę. Gdyby nie obawa zadania fałszu samemu sobie, byłby wysłał drugi raport, całkiem przeciwny pierwszemu; wyprawił atoli natychmiast okręt z depeszami, które powinny były złagodzić surowość poprzedzających. Rada Indii, dość powolna we wszystkich postanowieniach, otrzymała drugi raport na czas i wreszcie przysłała odpowiedź taką, jakiej można było się spodziewać po najbieglejszej roztropności. Wyrok Rady zdawał się być wynikiem nieubłaganej srogości i skazywał na śmierć buntowników. Ale gdyby miano się ściśle trzymać jego sformułowań, byłoby nader trudno odnaleźć winnych, wicekról zaś otrzymał tajemne polecenia zabraniające ich szukać. Ogłoszono nam tylko oficjalną część wyroku, która zadała ostateczny cios nadwątlonemu zdrowiu Tlaskali. Nieszczęśliwa dostała krwotoku z płuc; gorączka, zrazu powolna, niebawem jednak coraz gwałtowniej się rozwijająca... Rozżalony starzec nie mógł więcej mówić, łkania stłumiły mu głos w piersiach; oddalił się, chcąc dać upust łzom, my zaś pozostaliśmy pogrążeni w uroczystym milczeniu. Każdy z osobna ubolewał nad losem pięknej Meksykanki. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie